The present invention relates to assemblies for monitoring various operating parameters within a reactor core, including, in particular, the neutron flux distribution throughout the core and the core exit coolant temperature.
During the operation of a nuclear reactor, it is necessary to constantly monitor a variety of operating parameters, including the neutron flux throughout the reactor core, the core exit coolant temperature, and the coolant level within the reactor pressure vessel.
Heretofore, these operations have been performed by a variety of monitoring devices which extend through the reactor pressure vessel at various locations. Of course, each penetration of the reactor pressure vessel requires a high quality, reliable seal.
Furthermore, it is common practice to utilize thermocouples for the various monitoring operations, particularly for monitoring the core exit coolant temperature. It is known that thermocouples are prone to failure and that their replacement is a difficult and time consuming operation.